


Taking Back Control

by cloooudy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>受够了Bucky的慢条斯理，Steve要夺回主权。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Back Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178027) by [eclecticxdetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour). 



汗水沿背脊滴落。自高高翘起的双臀，滑过每一寸骨节，直至没入汗湿的脖颈。Steve的发尖被湿气粘成几缕，脸颊被挤压在床铺上擦出鲜艳的红。Bucky双手攥紧两胯，慢条斯理地用自己的阴茎将他填满。

“Bucky，”Steve叹息，当他的手用力揉捏自己的胸时，他只能借膝盖的力量支撑住自己，双腿更是大张，希望能以此鼓励Bucky更用力的操进来。至少做点比干巴巴地捅进来强上一些的事情，总得强过恶劣的故意放慢速度，再抵入一个足以满意的深度。

还有时间，有的是时间任Bucky掌握节奏，但Steve早已不耐烦。当Bucky用手指给他扩张，用舌尖舔弄他品尝他时，他就是那样的充满渴望了。当Bucky用四指探入他时，他的性器就已经高高翘起。Bucky弯曲手指准确地寻到他的前列腺，一次又一次的将他推向欲望的边缘。他惊讶于Bucky没用上整只手掌，因为Bucky天杀的热衷于戏弄——

“天啊，”他难耐地呻吟出声，把脸整个埋入毯子里，鼻尖都压进了床垫。他的手紧紧固定在他的胸前，在Bucky缓慢向外抽离时将他锢在原地。他抽离的是这样缓慢，甚至让Steve都能清晰感受到Bucky粗长阴茎上的每一寸脉络。

“我为什么会喜欢你？”

“因为没人能像我这样照顾你，漂亮宝贝。”Bucky坦言，手指陷入Steve的臀瓣，龟头将将抵离穴口。Steve低喘着将他紧紧包裹，而他却罔顾Steve不满的低哼仍，依旧岿然不动，然后再故意将阴茎往深处埋入几分。“没人知道该如何挑逗出你性感的一面，又该如何让你求我狠狠地操你。”

“也许会很性感，但我不会求你。”Steve低语，在Bucky重新推入他的身体时只是轻皱眉头。他缓缓做三次深呼吸，直到Bucky的胯骨终于抵住他的后臀，阴毛撩拨着他的臀肉。他被钉在Bucky的阴茎上，他摇摆双臀为Bucky嵌在体内的傲人尺寸而微微抱怨。

“还没到求我的时候。”

“Bucky，”Steve的手肘深陷入床垫，喘息着反向朝Bucky推挤。试图开始律动起来，但Bucky始终牢牢锢住他的后臀，以此阻碍他的动作，仍大权在握。

“Stevie，”Bucky用戏谑呼唤作为回应，他磨蹭着Steve的后臀，来回小幅度挺送。“我们有一整天的时间，甜心。你着急什么，嗯？”

“我不知道，Bucky，也许是因为我勃起*了？”Steve回头越过肩膀，丢给Bucky一个抱怨的眼神。  
（*hard-on：勃起、渴望，双关语）

伴随几声轻笑Bucky握住Steve的性器。“哇哦，我的娃娃，你是说我没让你享受到？”他问道，手握成拳沿Steve的勃起缓慢移动。依然用他的屁股顶弄着Steve一双拥有性感曲线的后臀，然后他的金属手臂将Steve的后腰抬得更高。“我从没说过你不能射出来，Stevie。”

“但我没法射，没有你——Bucky，”Steve忍不住发出叹息，十分确认要是再这么用力把脸埋入毯子里他就能把床压塌。Bucky的五指把弄着他的阴茎，将他流出的前液涂抹开来。这时Bucky也放松对他的禁锢，让他抵住Bucky的腰胯向后摆动，一声赞许的低吟从Bucky的喉咙间溢出。

“如果想我做些别的什么，那你要做的就是请求。”Bucky俯身压在Steve的后背之上，亲吻他的耳朵。“说‘Bucky，请你——’”

“Bucky，”Steve回过头，眯起双眼看向Bucky。“我不会求你。”

“那看来我们得一直这么慢悠悠地戳下去了，宝贝。”他调整位置，抽离出仅仅让Steve能感受到他又推回去的幅度。Bucky收拢五指，持续爱抚着Steve的茎身。

Steve颤抖地抚弄自己的胸，手掌陷入胸肌之中，不时用手指揉捏乳头。他用力捻揉这对坚硬的胸乳，由此激起的另一股战栗沿他的脊椎蔓延向下。Bucky几乎没再挪动腰胯，只用手中的性器就吸引走了他的全部注意力。他的阴囊肿胀，阴茎在Bucky的拳中溢出前液。在Bucky用手握住他之后，他就一直悬挂在欲望之崖的边缘了。他濒临爆发，但Bucky却仅仅让他止步于此，饱含技巧地将他推向释放的巅峰，却又在这之前把欲火熄灭。

Bucky温柔后撤，手中富有节奏地挤弄Steve的阴茎，龟头都热得发烫了。他继而调整角度，重新推入他的体内时再猛然顶送，就像他知道这就是Steve想要的。用Steve宁死都不肯乞求的方式折磨他。

“我的上帝，”Steve低吼着把手从胸口移开，手指转而紧紧攥住身下的被子。他开始用手掌支撑自己，但Bucky放开他的屁股之后两手压向他的肩膀，让他的身体伏低，后臀翘高。

“堪称完美，Steive。就保持这样。”Bucky的手指顺Steve的脊椎缓缓下移，直至重新握住Steve腰胯两侧。他抽离的速度异常缓慢，推回的力道却又是这样的大，他摇摆着臀部然后手腕重新在Steve的性器上来回滑动。

Steve的呻吟淹没在毛毯中，模糊不清。他的手也摸回到胸前，眼睫垂落，再一次专注于手指按揉时带来的触感。这让他不再把注意力放在Bucky不肯给他想要的失落上。Bucky正在抚慰他的性器，尽管抛开玩弄的情绪来看，这的确是个进步。他一次次刺入Bucky的拳头，Bucky也在他每一次向后顶送时进入的更深。

他做好乞求的准备了。不断收紧的括约肌没能激励Bucky律动起来，只是让Bucky胸腔溢出几声愉悦的低哼，再用他的金属手轻轻拍把他的右臀尖，仅此而已。Steve徒劳地尝试在Bucky的老二上操弄自己，他以膝盖支撑住自己摇摆起后臀，但Bucky却更为用力的抓住他，放缓节奏。甚至用五指旋转爱抚他的老二的方式阻止他。

“Buck，别闹了！”

“求我就好，Steve，说出你真正想要的，我的漂亮宝贝。”Bucky低声说道，弓起后背覆在Steve身上，将轻吻印在Steve肩膀隆起的肌肉上。Steve在他的亲吻下绷紧身体，整个后背延绵起伏。他缓慢吸气复又猛然呼气，才在他身下逐渐放松，脊背挫败似的向下塌去。Steve转头，越过后背看向他。

“Bucky，”Steve用同样轻声的低语回答，“请问你能更用力地操我吗*。”  
（*“please would you fuck me harder.”）

他狡黠一笑，握紧Steve的性器。“抱歉，宝贝，声音太小我没听清。你说Bucky，什么？”

Steve不满的声音近似大喊。“Buck，用力操我！”见Bucky扬起单边眉毛，他才小声地嘀咕道，“求你*。”  
（*“Please.”）

“这才是我要听的。”Bucky眨眨眼然后摆正姿势，两手再一次握住Steve两胯。“但是吧，我现在补上特别想使劲，甜心；你需要感受这个，感受你为我展开的每一尺每一寸。”

Steve咬紧下颚，终于还是怒吼着挣开Bucky的束缚。他抬脚朝反方向踹去，混乱中Bucky从他体内滑了出去。趁Bucky倒吸气的间隙他转过身又将Bucky往后一推，然后岔开双腿坐到Bucky的膝盖上。他拿出润滑剂，挤出更多液体往Bucky的老二上涂抹着。掌心压制在Bucky胸膛中央，最终再将Bucky的性器重新送入体内。

他没浪费一丁点时间。确认Bucky已经最大程度地进入他之后，他才将两只手都压向Bucky胸前。他在Bucky的腿上抬高屁股再匆忙坐回去。

Bucky咒骂着把头重新摔回到床上，根本没法跟上Steve狂野的节奏。他伸出手，弯曲十指摸到Steve的腰，以此扶住又快又狠地骑在他身上的Steve。快感在体内层层攀升，如今几乎要在每一处神经末梢砰然爆炸。金属手臂重新矫正后随动作上下起伏，他的脉搏激烈跳动，胸膛急速起伏，面色潮红。

“Stevie，老天，宝贝，你得慢点不然我就要射了。”他呻吟着闭上双眼，后仰过头。Bucky咬了咬下唇，不由得在紊乱的呼吸中暗自担心起来。Steve依然骑在他的阴茎上保持着自己的步调，结实的臀肉拍向他的大腿，声音响亮。

Steve摇摇头，手指深陷入Bucky的胸肌，然后扬起一个坏笑。“不，你需要感受这个。”他模仿先前Bucky的模样，后穴同时将Bucky绞得更紧，用力骑在Bucky身上。

他是如此渴望，Bucky的手指在他的腰间留下淤青痕迹，但他仍丝毫没有停下的迹象。他的两手以Bucky的结实胸肌作为支撑，就这样享用着他的阴茎，呼吸粗重，汗水沿着脊背蜿蜒滴落。

Bucky两脚抵住床板，濒临高潮的快感依旧在体内积累，但已不像最初Steve坐下来时那般激动了。他松开紧握在Steve腰间两侧的手，舌尖舔过嘴唇，品尝着Steve紧紧包裹住他的无上触感。“我感受到了一些什么，Steve。”他喘息着说道，眼神注视向Steve的湿热性器；当他每一次抬高后臀向下挤压时，坚挺的性器都会拍打自己的小腹。

他朝Steve的阴茎伸出手，目光灼热。Steve捉住他的右手，再挑开他扶在自己腰侧的金属手。Steve露出个得意的笑，然后倾身向前，两人的胸膛几乎挤压到一起。他把他的双臂压在脑袋两侧。

“如果你没像我求你那样操我，那你就不能碰我。”Steve的声音听上去尤为低沉。他的手掌在Bucky的前臂上来回抚动，然后重重压住无论是属于人类的还是金属的手臂，继续在Bucky的阴茎上操干自己。

“噢，不能碰？”Bucky抬起上身吻向Steve的乳沟，刺入Steve的身体时断断续续地开口说道，但他也没有试图睁开他。“也许是不能碰你，”他一边低语一边将亲吻拖曳至Steve的左侧乳头。“但我确信我能吻你。”

Steve艰难吞咽几下，下巴抵向锁骨，视线胶着在Bucky正舔弄着自己乳晕的舌头上。乳尖在温和的刺激下早已坚挺不已，Bucky用嘴唇抿住它，舌头在他的胸乳上来回舔舐。而当Bucky的牙尖紧紧衔咬住他时，他不禁呻吟出声，Bucky的右臂在他没有控制的力道下被攥得泛白。他允许Bucky继续在胸前作祟。他沉溺于狂热般的起起落落，沉溺于自己的性器拍向Bucky的小腹时泛出的粗重声响。

他闭上双眼，坐在Bucky的腿上半张着嘴，喘息不已。Bucky吮吸着他的另一侧乳头，在他收紧的拳中双臂不再使力。Steve用一只手控制住Bucky的两只胳膊，尽管他确信即使松开他，Bucky也不会乱动，但他喜欢这种额外的掌控。他用另只空闲的手攥成拳握住自己，向前顶送进掌心，再向后坐回到Bucky的性器上。Bucky在他的左胸上亲咬出一块吻痕，又惹得他溢出几声呻吟。

“该死的，Stevie，上帝啊，是的，宝贝，用力骑我的老二。就这么操我吧，我知道你一直渴求着这些。”Bucky粗喘道，用力攥起手指再狠狠顶入Steve的臀间。Steve呻吟着加快速度，阴茎溢出的前液在律动中溅到他的小腹和胸膛上到处都是。他单手沿着他的金属手臂一路向下，Steve将两人的手指交缠在一起。而他顺势攥住Steve的手，得到一个允许的眼神。

Steve点点头。“无论你想要什么，Buck，”当Bucky将他的手拉到嘴边，亲吻他的指节时，他难耐地咬住自己的下唇。“老天，Bucky，再快点，我需要这个。”

“所以我现在被允许碰你了？”Steve等着他，径直引导金属手摸向他的后臀，而Bucky的右手也一同跟过来扶住Steve的左臀。他扶住他的肩膀撑住自己，Steve朝下坐去而Bucky向上顶送，性器在Steve每一次摆动腰臀时都深深进入他的身体。

“上帝啊，我快到了……”Steve本在用手抚慰自己，但Bucky却拨开他，用右手环住他的阴茎。Bucky缓慢而用力地抚摸着他，与令他小腹陡然紧绷、让他的老二坚硬无比的节奏形成鲜明对比。“Buck，Bucky，求你！”

Bucky低吼着操入Steve，濒临高潮的触感蔓延至每一寸脊椎，Steve每一下挤压带来的快感将他的身体汹涌淹没，阴茎在Steve紧致的体内急剧膨胀。“是的，Stevie，就是这样。操，我要射了——Steve，该死，我的漂亮宝贝，操！”他重重摔进床垫，屁股紧绷到近乎痉挛。Steve同时大声呻吟着在他的腿上扭动腰臀。

 

“老天，Buck，感觉太棒了。”Steve低声叹息，等待Bucky紧绷的大腿放松下来。Bucky叹口气，然后重新爱抚起他的阴茎，他的左手向上滑至Steve的胸口，手指挑弄他的乳尖。“上帝，继续这样，Bucky，对……”

叹息间他的老二愈发硬挺，湿滑的润滑剂和前液混合在一起，和Steve摇摆着屁股操自己时没什么两样。“就是这样，我的漂亮宝贝，让自己骑在我的老二上射出来吧。”Bucky鼓励道，在Steve摇摆身体时引领他操弄自己的拳头。“来吧，Stevie，射到我身上。”

“操，”Steve咒骂着紧锁眉头，濒临欲望的巅峰。Bucky用拇指与食指拧玩他的两只乳头，成功惹得他喘息连连。他屈起身体靠向Bucky，用唇舌封锁住Bucky的下唇。他不住的颤抖，连声咒骂悉数没入Bucky的口中，最终落至Bucky结实的小腹之中。

“简直太完美了，Stevie，我的老天。”Bucky低声赞许，左手抚向Steve的脖颈继而捧住他的脸庞。“来这，”他再一次将两人的嘴紧贴到一起，唇舌相抵。Steve依然急促的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。他用手梳理Steve的头发，将它们拢向他的脑后，当Steve把鼻尖埋入他的颈侧和金属肩膀之间时他舒服地低哼几声。“你没事了，宝贝，结束了。”

Steve轻哼着把脸埋到Bucky的怀中，两人移动时Bucky仍留在他体内的触感令他很是敏感。他小心地从Bucky的膝盖上移开，而直到他躺在Bucky身上之后，Bucky的阴茎依旧半硬的抵在他的臀缝里。Bucky抚摸着他的后背，脸埋入他的发间。“真不敢相信你让我求你，却不满足我的请求。”

“我可从没答应过，只是告诉你我想听而已，Stevie，”Bucky大言不惭，目光注释着在自己手指的把玩下，Steve的头发乱成一团。

“你真是个混蛋，”Steve叹口气，抬手推向Bucky的手。“我为什么会喜欢你？”

“你不喜欢我。”Bucky温和地拉扯Steve的头发直到他抬起头来，目光交汇。“你爱我，”他说着，然后低头将两人的唇印在一起。

“是个忍受你的不错的理由，我猜。”

“Mhm，没准也是个‘我也爱你’的好理由。”Bucky说道，在Steve凑上前吻住他时双眼颤动着缓缓闭合。他张开嘴含住Steve的舌尖，双臂向下环紧Steve的腰将他拉的再近一些。

“是啊，”Steve赞同道，迷迷糊糊地笑了，Bucky的嘴与他的胶着在一起。“的确是个好理由。”

=END=


End file.
